


Jasico Goes to McDonalds

by Homicidal_Cupcakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Jason and Nico are literally the best friends on the planet, M/M, McDonalds Happy Meal at 11pm, They're still demigods, This came from a head cannon that I had, a little bit AU, headcannon, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicidal_Cupcakes/pseuds/Homicidal_Cupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wakes up at 11pm and really wants to go to McDonalds, what's wrong with that? Jason agrees, and they end up somewhere not quite expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasico Goes to McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this work was done while I was on a plane coming back from Europe, and was based on a Headcannon I came up with while texting one of my friends, so I hope you like it. Only rated teen for a couple curse words, it's basically just fluffy. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS: I swear I will get around to updating The Imperial Ambition, I've just been swamped with work from finals in school, and then I've been in Europe since the 19th. <3 u guys.

Jasico Fanfic- Not sponsored by McDonalds

This was probably the most comfortable position in the world, and I know that title should go to my boyfriend Will, like sitting on his lap or something, but Jason makes a killer pillow fort. 

“Jason, I should probably get home, I have to get back to Camp Half Blood by tonight, I promised Will a date over coffee in Brooklyn.” I said, while picking my head up off of Jason’s lap.

“Nicooooooo—“ Jason whined, “Don’t give me that! You can shadow travel and it’s only like 3!” 

“Yeah… I guess.” It wouldn’t kill me to stay here a bit longer would it? 

Jason’s house was awesome. I say Jason’s house, but it was actually the apartment we shared in New Rome whenever I was here. I just considered it Jason’s because nowadays I spent most of my time at Camp Half Blood to be with Will, my boyfriend of seven-ish months. 

Jason had started college in New Rome, studying Engineering Mathematics and Political Science like the true nerd he was (the glasses made him look straight out of a movie, except most movie nerds wear less Roman clothes and don’t have abs), but he still made an effort to come and visit us over in New York because that’s where Piper was staying. But, in the downtime when we weren’t visiting each other’s camps, there were still Iris messages, and we kept in contact.

Now that my head was off of Jason’s lap, he rolled over onto his stomach. We had been texting with Percy all afternoon, who was apparently on some really boring quest. I didn’t realize quests had become boring, especially for demigods like Percy, but apparently there was enough downtime to text me and Jason for hours. 

“I think that’s Percy texting back,” I fumbled with my phone which was still vibrating with his special ring tone, “He says, 'love you XOXOXOXOX' and then there's a text dick at the end. What should I respond with?” 

Jason scowled, which I laughed at, “Send a bigger one back” he said

I kind of mumbled “Oh my god,” but I sent it. Percy responded with a middle-finger emoji and a ‘brb’. “I think that scared him off Jason, you’re little fight for dominance is over.”

“Shut up Nico.” He said as he turned onto his side and got out his own phone, probably to text Piper or someone. 

My phone buzzed again, and I reached to get it, but I knocked over a pillow and the fort came crashing down, burying me under a blanket and a duvet. 

“Fuck, sorry” I said, but Jason wouldn’t really care. It was a pillow fort after all.

“Oh my god Nico, do you have to kill everything dear to my heart?” Jason responded jokingly.

“Piper is still alive isn’t she? Also, your teddy bear, Mr. Squiggle was saved from Octavian more than one time.” I retorted as I was clambering out of the ruins of the pillow fort.

“His name is Mr. Snuggles, I shall have you know.” Jason was already out from under the pillow fort when I poked my head up.

I pulled out my phone, which had indirectly caused the collapsed, and saw a text from Will. (His contact was actually “Will The Cutie *kissy face emoji*” but don’t tell anyone, Will put that name in and I told him I took it off.)

The text said: _Hey Neeks, I’m sooooooooooooooo so so so so soooooooo sorry, but I can’t make our date tonight, can we reschedule? Pls pls pls forgive me? <3_

Dammit, that meant I was staying at Jason’s tonight. Not that I minded the ‘staying at Jason’s’ part, but I was definitely looking forward to our date. I responded to his text: _It’s okay. We can do it this Friday maybe? I’ll stay at Jason’s tonight and be back at camp tomorrow, can’t wait to see you :)_ It was really rare that I ever smiled, especially over text, but Will had changed me a lot since he literally radiated sunshine and happiness. 

“Jase, I’m gonna stay here tonight, you don’t have classes tomorrow do you?”

He was laying on top of the ruins of the pillow fort now, his purple SPQR shirt contrasting against the white duvet. 

“Yeah that’s fine, I don’t think I have anything because my Poly Sci professor cancelled class tomorrow.” He scrunched his face up and scratched his nose, which was unbelievably similar to what a puppy would do with it’s paw, he even used the side of his hand.

I rolled over on the mass of blankets, and pretty soon I was dosing in and out of sleep. 

 

***

 

When I woke up it was dark, the light no longer shining through the large window into Jason’s living room. I checked my phone, there were two emails from random companies wanting to sell me things, and a couple missed texts from Percy and Reyna. It was almost midnight, I’d been asleep for like 8 hours already, and there was no way I was going back to sleep.

I was also starving, I hadn’t eaten lunch, and obviously slept through dinner because apparently Jason didn’t want to wake me up. I saw that the bathroom light was on, and after the sink ran for a few seconds, Jason came out dressed in full pajamas. 

“Jason…” I mumbled, still sleepy and only half conscious. “Im hungryyyyyy”

“Yeah, so am I, I just woke up like fifteen minutes ago and took a shower.” He replied, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. “I guess I could make some sandwiches?” He shrugged.

“Noooo, let’s go to McDonalds!” I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“Nico, the closest McDonalds is probably in Berkley, that’s a fifteen minute drive, and I don't even have a car. I’m not walking that for a burger, sorry.”

I whined and flipped onto my back, “I can shadow travel us there?”

“Have you ever been to the McDonalds in Berkley? Do you know what it looks like?” Jason questioned as he gave me a kind of glare. 

“Well, not that one specifically, but as long as we get to a McDonalds does it matter? You can be such a _testa di cazzo_ ”

Ignoring his obvious protests, I grabbed Jason’s hand, closed my eyes, and imagined the inside of a McDonalds, then concentrated really hard. When I opened them back up, we were in a McDonalds, except there were two things that were wrong. One, it was light outside, and two, the menus were in Italian. 

My Italian curse word must’ve changed the language I was thinking in, and Italian McDonalds is the consequence. At least I knew how to speak the language, however Jason didn’t seem so pleased. 

“NICO! When I said I didn’t have classes tomorrow that did not mean that I was up for a trans atlantic vacation.” He looked pretty outraged, but he couldn’t stay mad at me for any length of time, he was a giant puppy with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuggles, he really couldn’t hold a grudge unless you did something really stupid.

Does accidentally crossing the Atlantic for McDonalds count as ‘really stupid’? Probably not… hopefully not…

I made eye contact and put on my best sympathetic smile, “It’s okay, a nice burger and fries will fix all your problems!”

I walked up to the counter, luckily it was only nine in the morning, and they were still serving breakfast. I ordered, in fluent Italian, an Egg McMuffin, a large chocolate shake, a happy meal, a BigMac, and two large orders of fries. 

After a few seconds of waiting, all our food cam our on a tray, which I carried to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. I dole out the food, giving myself the Egg McMuffin, the happy meal, one order of fries, and the chocolate shake. Jason got the burger, the remaining fries, and because I didn’t get him as much as I got myself, I handed him the toy from my happy meal.

“I know it looks like a lot of food, but I did just shadow travel 6000 miles, so you can live with it.”

“I wasn’t going to even say anything,” Jason raised his hands in surrender and giggled a little bit, finally starting to see the humor in this. “You know, I guess I didn’t actually have anything planned tomorrow.”

“Umm yeah, I also have to tell you that I’m gonna have to rest for a little bit until we go back, even with all this McDonalds in me, I don’t think I’ll be able to go right now.” I replied, the journey had actually drained me a lot more than I thought it would’ve. 

“Now that I think about it, do you even know what city we’re in?”

“No… I don’t. Is that bad?” I shrugged and scrunched up my face, then I took a big bite out of my Egg McMuffin.

“At least we know what country we’re in, probably”

We continued to eat in relative silence for about 5 minutes before we were both finished and ready to explore the city. 

Walking out the door of the McDonalds, a wall of cold air hit both of us, I was still fully clothed, but I felt bad for Jason who was still in a set of purple pajamas. Luckily he had on tennis shoes, but still, it was about 10 degrees or so outside, that would be 50 in the US. Needless to say, it was much colder than California, and I was wearing a tee shirt.

“We should probably look for a street sign and a C&A to buy you some clothes.” I said, starting to look around the square we were in. It was vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on where we were exactly.

“Fist of all, I’m freezing. Second of all, what the hell is a C&A?”

“Ugh. Stupid American” I said as I walked away towards a street sign.

After a little bit of looking around, I found out that we were in fact in Florence, or if you weren’t American, Firenze. That means there were plenty of opportunities to buy clothes. Unfortunately, McDonalds is probably the only place that accepts US Dollars in the city, so I would have to get some Euros.

“Jason, we need to find a bank so I can get money.”

“Oh, I think I see one over there,” Jason stated as he pointed towards a small shop on the bottom floor of a typical Italian building, there was a sign above the door that read ‘BANK’ and below it ‘exchange currency’ in English for all the tourists.

“Perfect,” I said, walking towards the store. 

There was an older woman sitting behind the counter, who said Hello! as soon as they walked in. I walked up to the desk and asked her if she spoke Italian, of course she replied yes, and after a few minutes of back and forth, I got a better exchange rate than the one on the board, and had enough money to last us the day, hopefully.

We walked out of the bank together, and Jason turned to me, “Gods Nico, you two sounded like you were about to murder each other!”

I laughed a little, “Nah, she was a pretty nice lady, Italian is just an emotive language. Let’s go get you some real clothes.”

After stopping in a little cheap, but not-too-cheap clothing store to get him jeans and a hoodie, Jason and I walked the streets of Firenze for a little while, I even picked up a little tourist map from a stand and we hit up all the must sees, like the Ponte Vecchio, the main piazzas, all that. I even knew a little local restaurant off of Via Maggio that we ate at for lunch. 

There were definite advantages to growing up in Italy, even though I had been born in Venice, I had an uncle that lived in Florence and we went to visit him sometimes. I still remembered my way around, but a lot had changed in the almost eighty years that had passed since I last visited.

Firenze had to be my second favorite city in the world, behind Venice. That is, if you don’t count the Camps as cities. It just had a really good feel to it, like walking down the old cobblestone streets actually revitalized you and somehow made you feel better. Maybe it was just being in Italy that made me happy.

I may have been taken away from it when I was relatively young, but the place still held a very special place in my heart, and honestly it still felt like a second home. As glad as I am that I was able to forge a new life with new friends among the other campers, I still remember where my roots are and I definitely still love the country. Of course, like I said, a lot had changed since I’d last visited, but It still felt like home somehow. 

About 3pm we decided to go see the David, one of the most famous statues ever, it only cost a few Euro to get in, which left us with just enough money for dinner, and maybe a dessert. 

Even though he’d been really stressed out in the beginning, Jason really did seem to be enjoying his day in Italy. I’m sure he was freaking about seeing the most revered art of the Italian renaissance, being a Roman and all he had more connection to the art than anyone could’ve imagined. I had never really been a fan of just walking around a museum looking at art, but I figured he would actually really enjoy looking at all the older artifacts that the descendants of the Romans had made to honor people like his father. Not that he was necessarily the biggest fan of his father.

After the two of us left the museum, we looked for a nice local place to have dinner, and got a nice table for two in the corner. 

“Nico, I really can’t thank you enough for this. I mean, I know it was a mistake, but it has been an awesome day just getting to hang out with you in Italy!” He was genuinely excited and thankful, which made Nico really happy.

“It’s no problem, as long as you’re not still mad at me.” I replied with a sigh.

Jason smiled with his too-perfect teeth, “So what happened to you and Will’s date? How’s that relationship going?”

The waiter interrupted by taking our order, I kept it simple and got two Cokes, and some Gnocchi Bolognese. I guess that’s not that simple, but it’s still good.

“Well, he had to cancel. He didn’t really say why. So we rescheduled for Friday, and now here we are!” I looked down, despite not showing it, Will’s cancellation had actually made me really sad. “Jase, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Nico, whatever you need, you can ask me.”

I took a deep breath, “It’s just… do you think I’m not doing enough? I feel like we go on dates pretty often, but is that enough? What if he’s found someone better, and he just doesn’t want to deal with someone so toxic and high maintenance?” 

Jason almost looked shocked, “Nooooo. No no no no no. Nico, stop thinking like that. Will probably cancelled because he had to do extra work at the infirmary, and it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. You are by no standards toxic, when people get to know you, you can be the most sincere and coolest person ever. You do put up a thick barrier and I get that, a lot of people are intimidated by you, hell, even I was put off when I met you first, but once people actually get to know you, you’re the most amazing person ever,” he leaned closer to me over the table, “you may be a little high-maintenance, and you teleport across oceans accidentally sometimes, but you’re the best friend I have in the world, and I am one hundred percent positive that Will loves you to the fullest, and you’ll probably get married someday to be honest.”  
“Jason. That’s literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Maybe a few tears fell down my face after that, and I don’t even regret it.

Our food finally got to the table, and like all true Italian food it was delicious. Jason was obviously pretty hungry, because he finished before I was even half way through. When we both finished our food, I payed the bill, but made Jason promise to pay me back for everything I’d bought him over the course of the day, and we walked outside.

The air in the Piazza was even colder than it had been that morning, and the moon was full and filled the air with a silver light. The stars shone brightly despite the light pollution in the area, almost like they were being amplified by something. I put my hand on Jason’s shoulder, closed my eyes, and concentrated on Jason’s apartment. 

 

***

 

When I opened my eyes this time, there was another unexpected sight, although not as unexpected as Italy. Percy and Piper were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking milk.  
“Look who finally decided to show up!” Percy said, smiling his ridiculous smirk.  
Piper stood up and went over to Jason, giving him a big hug, “It’s about time you two got home, we’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Piper released Jason, and turned towards me, “Where did you guys go anyway?”  
“Oh, just to McDonalds!” I stated as I smiled, I looked at the clock and saw it was only 11 in the morning. They’d only been gone for twelve hours, most of which had been during the night. Who needs sleep anyway?


End file.
